teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Deputy Parrish
Deputy Jordan Parrish works for the Beacon County Sheriff's Department on MTV’s Teen Wolf. Deputy Parrish is played by Ryan Kelley. History Parrish says he moved to Beacon Hills because he felt “drawn here" and, due to high mortality among law enforcement, several jobs were open. Parrish is ex-military and trained as part of a "Hazardous Device Team" meaning he dealt with bombs and explosive materials. The young deputy has grown closer to Sheriff Stilinski in his short time on the force. The sheriff now trusts him and has sought his help with some aspects of the supernatural. Throughout the Series |-|Season 3= Parrish makes fun of Agent McCall but later helps him search when Stiles goes missing. ("Riddled") He unwittingly helps bring a bomb into the Sheriff's Office. Later, he helps determine that a package on a school bus is not a bomb. ("Letharia Vulpina") Parrish gets knocked cold while transporting evidence. ("Echo House") He releases Chris Argent and Derek Hale from jail but doesn't want to return Argent's cattle prod. ("The Fox and the Wolf") Parrish says he moved to Beacon Hills because he felt “drawn here." ("Insatiable") He fights the Oni with Sheriff Stilinski. ("The Divine Move") |-|Season 4= Parrish confronts a 15-year-old Derek Hale at the site of the Hale House. ("117") He finds Lydia at the scene of a murder and together they discover a walk-in freezer full of human bodies. ("Muted") Parrish uses his military training to investigate The Mute's equipment. ("The Benefactor") He is able to get Meredith Walker to help break the code on the second part of The Dead Pool. One of the names on the list is "Jordan Parrish." ("I. E. D.") Lydia and Stiles tell him he is on the Dead Pool list. He helps them visit Meredith at Eichen House. ("Orphaned") Deputy Parrish is burned alive in his squad car by a fellow deputy trying to collect The Benefactor's money. He survives and later saves Stiles and Lydia from Brunski. ("Perishable") Deputy Parrish helps guard Meredith and gets smacked by Peter Hale. ("Monstrous") Deputy Parrish tracks Peter Hale but instead finds Chris Argent trapped and bleeding out in the storm drains. He makes Argent draw on his last ounce of strength to help free him. ("A Promise to the Dead") Parrish travels to Mexico with Argent and fights Kate and a berserker alongside Araya Calavera. ("Smoke & Mirrors") Gallery Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 19 Letharia Vulpina Deputy Parrish and THE BOX.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Lydia and Parrish in murder house.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 5 IED Parrish defuses bomb.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 4 The Benefactor Sheriff, Parrish and Derek hack the glove.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 6 Orphaned Lydia and Stiles show Parrish his name.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 11 A Promise to the Dead Parrish eyes.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 12 Smoke & Mirrors Parrish takes aim.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 12 Smoke & Mirrors Parrish waiting.png Category:Male Category:Alive